This invention relates generally to single and multi-point locking apparatus for doors, and more particularly to a highly advantageous apparatus incorporating a simple, reliable, element drive train between an adjustable position manually rotatable lock cylinder, and pivoted lock bolt.
There is need for improvements in simple, reliable apparatus as referred to, and which is easily installed and adjustable in door frame structures. There is also need for the unusually effective and reliable combination of lock elements as is disclosed herein.